Fair play
by csouthard11
Summary: sucky title 4 this story, the boys and girls go to the fair for a date, but will it be ruined by old boyfriends, old enimies, and just plain jerks!  Dont worry about where it says "Rowdy love" That was the origional title
1. Chapter 1

Rowdy Love

**(Blossoms p.o.v)**

Here we are again, my sisters and I fighting the RowdyRuff Boys, Bubbles against Boomer, Buttercup against Butch, and me up agaist Brick. At the moment i am pinned to the ground by the Red RowdyRuff. He leans down pushing all his weight on to me and wispers "Hey pinky how's it goin? Long time no see eh?" I feel my cheeks heat up for some unknown reoson when i say "I wish you would just go away and stay gone! AND DONT CALL ME PINKY!" He smirks and stands, picking me up with him, then he throws me into a near by building. When i make contact with the building i feel ALOT of pain, like more than I have ever felt. I look down and see something horrable, there throug my right leg is a metal pipe, I try my best not to scream, but it doesnt work..."AHHHHHHH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES! COME HELP ME GET THIS OUT!" Then my two sisters are at my side and the RRB are rite behing them. "Where does it hurt Blossom?" My younger blonde siser asks in a horrified/worried voice. Buttercup roles her eyes "I think it's gonna hurt in her leg blondie!" Now it's my turn to role my eyes "Buttercup, shut up and HELP ME GET THIS OUT OF MY LEG!" All 3 of the boys look horrified, espesialy brick, wait why does brick look like that? He bends over my leg, pushing Bubbles aside and touches it gently. "Hold still and bite down on this." He says ripping off a iece of his shirt and handing ot to me. I look up at him confused "why d-" Im cut off ny his stern voice "Just do it Blossom! Please, just do it." Did he just say please? i put the piece of cloth into my mouth and bite down as he lifts my leg and gently pushes the pipe. Good God This Hurts! I bite down harder and harder untile finaly the pain stops. I look at my leg and the pipe is completely gone, and brick is standing above me holding the pipe in one hand and holding his other out to help me up. I take his hand and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to a near by bench "Better?" He asks in an actualy concered voice. "Yea, but, why did you help me, i mean were enimies rite?" He looks up then back at me before replying "We dont have to be..." Thats when Bubbles giggles, everyone looks at her to see that boomer was wispering somthing in her ear... I wounder what they are talking about...

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

While Blossom and Brick were talking about what just happened, i was starring blankly into space, i have an attention issue, i cant focus on a boring conversation like that. Then i feel someone tap on my sholder, I turn aroud to see boomer "Hey, Bubbles, what are you looking at?" He asks looking strait into my eyes and what feels like my soul. I smile widely "Nothing, i was just lost in my day dreaming like i usualy am." He smiles then leans towards me, kissing my cheek softly, and then he wispers into my ear "I have a secret...I like you Bubbles..." I giggle and can feel my face heat up when i wisper back "I like you to boomer." He smiles and asks "Then will you go out with me?" I giggle once again (I'm just a giggley person) and kiss him on the lips, "Does that answer your question Boomer?" He turns red and nods. He's so cute! I turn around to see Blossom and Buttercup staring at me with wide eyes and Brick and Butch giving ther brother two thumbs up.

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

OH MY GOD! DID BUBBLES AND BOOMER JUST KISS? "BUBBLES WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING? HE'S THE ENEMY!" Bubbles smles alittle and says in a matter-o-fact voice "Nope, he's my boyfriend, Boomer." Did she just say what I think she said? She better not have because he IS the enemy! That is when i loose it I grab both of my sisters by the arm and drag them into the sky onto a sign that is advetising 'Caitlyn's Shoe Store' God I hate that place, but it's Bubbles favorite- Wait, im getting off subject, Gotta think about being mad at Bubbles for kissing Boomer. "Why would you kiss him?" I asked as angrly as possible, witch was enough to make the bill board shake, Then collaps before I could realize it all 3 of us were falling, it is moments like this of fear and panic that we forget how to fly, so we all brace ourselfs for the hard, cold, sidewalk. But then i feel a pair of arms wrap around my body, and I open my eyes to see butch looking at me with worry filled eyes, i look over and Brick and Boomer are holding my sisters. Oh what the heck! I pull his head down alittle and press my lips against his. He licks minets, when we pull away our siblings are also kissing, this could almost be lips asking for entrence, so i open my mouth and let him in. We kiss like this for about

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

I look up at Brick who smiles back at me "Hey pinky, is it me or did you just fall from heaven angel?" I feel my cheeks turn red (yet again) and I reply "Brick Jojo, are you trying to use a pick up lie on me?" He smirks and answers "It depends, is it working? And if it is would you like to go to Princess's party with me this saturday?" My cheeks get EVEN REDDER when i reply "Yes, and yes, but you know I hate princess dont you?" He chuckles "Everyonr does, but she throws the most awsome partys ever, this year she is renting out the whole fair as her party place." I smile and say "i would love to go then, are you asking as a date?" He smiles and goes a shade of light red "um...Yea I am" I smile "Good"

_*Later that night*_

Bubbles, Buttercup, and me are all in my room taling about the boys and what happened, Boomer had asked Bubbles to go to the party with him, and Butch had asked Buttercup, they both agreed... Wait a minet Brick said saturday...TODAY IS FRIDAY! "OH MY GOD! THE DATES ARE TOMAROW!" I shout at my sisters who emidiently jusp up and we all get into our beds and go to sleep, we need our rest because i feel like crap if i dont get 8 full hours of sleep, Buttercup gets cranky (More than usual) and Bubbles gets all confused and stumbles all over herself (I find that funny) so here i am sleeping in my bed waiting fro tomarow to come.. And my date!

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

I (As usual) am the first one up. I already took a shower and brushed my teeth, and all the other usual morning stuff. Now I am trying to find a good out-fit to wear on my date with boomer! I finaly decide on a tight baby blue tank-top, a black miniskirt and black tights with my black flats. ooh Boomer is gonna love this!

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

When I get up Bubbles is already dressed and in the living room watching TV so I get all my showering and stuff done and move onto my out-fit, I pick a hot pink spagettie strap shirt, a cropped white jacket, a pair of light tight jeans, and my black mary-janes. I realy hope Brick likes this!

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

Ugh, I roll out of bed and onto the floor and sleep for about 3 minets, then Blossom comes in my room and drags me to the bathroom, so i brush my teeth, shower, ect. Then I must get dressed. I am wearing a tight black T-shirt with a green skul on it, tight black jeans, and my black boots. I know buch will just love this...Hopefully

**(Butches P.O.V)**

After me and my brothers get ready and stuff (I must say, I am hot! Buttercup is so lucky!) I am wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, Brick is wearing a red T-shirt and jeans with his usual red baseball cap, and Boomer is wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans. Boomer wont shut up about Bubbles on the ride to the girls house. when we finaly get there (and trust me it was a long ride with Boomer saying Bubbles name every 5 seconds) I knock on the door. Buttercup answers it, OH MY GOD! She looks so hot! Wait butch, play it cool! I smile and look at her "Hey Buttercup, miss me?" Smooth. She smirks "Not as much as you missed me" Then she looks back into her house and shouts "BUBBLES, BLOSSOM, THE BOYS ARE HERE!" We all get into Bricks red car and the girls take over the radio. The song they picked is called 'miss independent' by Ne-yo. I can't say i hate the song, it kind of describes my feelings for Buttercup. This is gonna be a good day!

_*at the fair thing*_

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

When we get to princess's party thing I grab Blossom's hand and we walk to the cotton candy stand I look down at her, she isnt much shorter than me, just a little, and I ask "Do you want some cotton candy?" She smiles up at me "sure!" We get to the stand and get 2 bags of pink cotton candy, she reaches into her pink purse and pulls out some money but I stop her "Do you realy think that I would let you pay?" She smiles "Are you sure, cause I can pay ya know." I smile and hand the man at the stand some money "Yes, im sure blossy" She smiles and blushes alittle, she is so cute when she blushes.

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

When we get to the party me and Bubbles go to the animal petting zoo place, because I know how much she loves animals. When we get there she bends over to pet a baby goat, and someone beside me does the most stupid thing ever, He cat-call whisled at her! She stands up instanty and blushes and grabs my arm. "Boomer, could we go somewhere else?" I glare at the guy beside me then he does something even stupider he talks "Hey blondie, wanna go back to my car? Its got a BIG backseat." Then he winks, so I pull back my fist and punch him in the jaw, he hits the ground in seconds. I may be a nice person, but nobody, and i mean NOBODY, talks to Bubbles like that. I look at him and say "She's with me and if you hit on her again you have a date with the docters in the E.R.!" Then i look at Bubbles "wanna go get a hot dog?" She smiles at me "Sure, and thanks Boomer." I smile, I would do anythng for her.

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

After Brick bought me and him some cotton candy we sat down on a bench and the song 'congradulations' by an unknown artist came on.

Just then I see the person who I was hopping not to see all night, Princess, I know that it's her party but why does she have to be here? She walks up to Brick completely ignoring me "Hey Bricky, watcha doin? Come to visit me?" Brick rolls his eyes "No, I came here with my girlfriend on a date." Wait did he just call me his girlfriend? YES! IM SO HAPPY! Princess then looks at me with hate filled eyes "Blossom utoium? But Bricky, she is a PowerPuff Girl! You'r a RowdyRuff Boy! You two are complete opposites! You cant be dating her!" Brick smirks "Oh yea?" He raises his eye brow alittle then he smiles and bends down and kisses me. "HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE-" I raised up before princess could finish her sentence and pulled my arm back and punched her right in her big mouth! Brick chuckles, Then we go on, we head for the gravitron (My favorite ride!)

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

We just got done riding the monster rollercoaster for the 7th time. Now we are gonna go get some food and-Oh crap, it's my ex-boyfriend mitch. I broke up with mitch last year because he was cheating on me with Robin, and with beanca johnson, check her initials to see why the boys like her so much! CRAP! Why does he have to be _HERE NOW !_

"Crap, Butch, hide!" I pull him behind a ride, but it was too late, Mitch all ready saw us! He comes up to us ignoring Butch and looking strait at me. "Hey B.C. How are you?"

I hesitate "um..n-nothing, Mitch, but could you please leave now?" He frowns "Come on Butters im sorry, you know I didnt mean it!" I frown deeper "You mean, you didnt mean to get CAUGHT!" I say putting emphisis on the word caught. Mitch looks at Butch "Who is this guy?" I hear Butch smirk then he says "Im Butch, Buttercups boyfriend." Mitch's jaw drops and I smirk when he stutters out a sentence "B-b-boyfriend? Buttercup, your over me that easy?" I frown at this "Well, lets see, you cheated on me, lied to me, then got caught, so yea! Im over you!" Butch frowns at Mitch then grabs my hand "Come on buttercup, lets go get that food before i do something to endanger the people here." Then he pulls me away. Did I mention that i LOVE Butch Jojo? I'll have to thank him later for saving me!

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

That guy was asking for it! Anyway, I know how to cheer Buttercup up. I take her in front of the kareokey stage and tell her im gonna sing. I leave her there and go up and sing the song 'just the girl' origianaly by click five I start to sing and get to the choures "cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I cant help myself I dont want anyone else, she's a mystery, she's to much for me, but I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl im looking for..." I look at her and she's smiling like crazy. Thats something rarely seen from her, a smile. I love it so much, its a beautiful smile. And I also love her, alot.

When im done she goes up and starts to sing 'one of the boys' origianaly by gretchen wilson, and she gets the choures "I know I dont act much like a lady, but I still need to be somebodys baby, you might find me makin to much noise, but im more than just one of the boys, yea im more than just one of the boys..." I smile when she comes down, I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her off to get something to drink. This is perfect!

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

Blossom sure gave it to princess, and it looked like it hurt! I know how Blossom hits, and she was holding back on princess because she doesnt have powers. Shes lucky I didnt hit her! Anyway, me and Blossom get off gravitation (I know its her favorite ride 0.-) So we are now just walking around aimlessly, but we are having fun. Untile I see the person I hate the most on this earth, Dexter! I hate that boy with everything in me. Where did Blossom go? I look around and see her talking to Bubbles and Boomer. I look back at Dexter and he hasnt noticed me yet, so I walk to were Blossom is and put my hands around her waist, she smiles up at me and I smile back. Then I hear the worst thing ever, Dexter says my name from right behind me. "Brick, why dont you introduce me to this lovely lady?" Blossom looks at him at the same time as me and she extends her hand. "Hi, I am Blossom Utoniam!" Dexter smiles and shakes her hand "Call me Dexter." He winks at her, and she awkwardly pulls her hand back. Then something else happens, Princess comes up behind me, "Hey Bricky!" Blossom looks mad. I sigh, "What do you want?" She smiles "I want a kiss from my boyfriend!" I to this raise my eyebrow "And who would that be?" "You silly!" Blossom steps in now "If you dont want annother black eye I suggest you GO AWAY!" Princess backs up alittle but doesnt leave. Blossoms fists ball up, I better stop her before something happens, I lean down and whisper into her ear, "Lets go sing at the kareokey thing." She thinks for a minet and finaly agrees. We get up and we sing 'your the one that I want' from Grease. Its one of her favorite movies and songs. The crowed is in aww when we desend the stairs off the stage. Dexter comes up to us "Blossom,

if I do say so, you were amazing, Brick, you were alittle flat." He ajusts his specticals, the nerdy square, wire rimed ones. Blossom smiles awkwardly "Um...thanks, i guess." I frown "Yea, now GO AWAY!" Princess comes right behing him "Bricky you were fabulous! Possom, you were alittle off key." Blossom grinds her teeth and states flatly "Its BLOSSOM!" Dexter looks from me to Blossom, then he does the stupidest thing ever. He picked her up, and ran away with her. Grrrrrrr! I chase after them, then I hear Blossom scream, and he drops her on the ground and turns to face me "Brick, stay away! I will use this girl against you! If you take annother step, ill kill her!" WHAT DO I DO?


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Me and boomer were eating our hot dogs,

i love him. That jerk who was hitting on me got what he deserved. I open my mouth to say somthing, but then I hear Blossom scream. Boomer looks at me, then at the same time we run to where it came from. I see Blossom, and standing over her is a guy with orange hair, dorky glasses, and a lab coat (Sooooooo dorky) "What did you do to my sister?" I run up to Blossom, the dorky guy looks at me and smiles "Well, lookie here, annother pretty flower!" Then he points something at me and shoots, I scream, and black out. The last thing I remember seeing was Boomer running towards me. Screaming my name. I love you Boomer.

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

He shot her with something! I run towards Bubbles, calling her name as looud as I have ever called in my life. I pick her up and look at the geek in a lab coat, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He smiles "Because I can" The stupidest answer ever, im going to kill him! Buttercup comes up bahing him and punches the back of his head, causeing him to 'accidentily' shoot her with the gun thing. Butch is gonna get this guy! Butch comes up, grabs the gun, and punches him in the jaw. "FIX HER NOW!" He yells. I knee him in the stomach "BUBBLES TO!" Brick comes and kicks him between the legs (Way to go bro!) "AND BLOSSOM! DORKSTER!" The guy falls to the ground and passes out. Brick frowns "Lets just take them to the professer, he will probably know what to do." But what if he doesn't?

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

The professer better know how to fix this, or I will go back and kill that idiot in a lab coat! I place Buttercup on her bed and the professer comes in "I have checked both Blossom and Bubbles, it looks like something that should wear off. I just need to check Buttercup now." He checks her, nods towards me, and leavs the room. I wounder how long it will take this to wear off. I need my Buttercup.

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

The professer is letting me and my brothers stay here, he isnt exactly exited about his daughters dating us, but he is glad they are with guys who will love and protect them. I look at the bed where Blossom is laying. Her room, is painted light pink, with hot pink bed sets, and curtains. I hope she wakes up soon. Untile then I pick up one of her books and start to read. The book is called 'Vineys Mountain' the book is so worn I cant read who wrote it. I can still make out the words on the inside tho, she must read this book alot. I guess I have time to read it then. (-_-')


	3. Chapter 3

_*3 days later*_

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

I dont know whats going on, I just woke up in my bed, the last thing I remember is being ppicked up by Dexter. I look beside my bed and smile at brick who is asleep im a pink chair. He is cute when he sleeps. my radio is turnes on and playing the song 'hey juliet' I dont realy now who sings it but I sing along alittle "maybe someday, you and me can run away." Then I get tired, so I lay down and just look at Brick sleep. He is so peacful. I guess ill just go back to sleep then. "Good night." I whisper to him before closing my eyes.

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

Bubbles has bin turning alot so I keep expecting her to open her eyes. I havent slept since we brought the girls here. All I do is watch Bubbles sleep. She's so beautiful. I love her so much. I dont know what ill do if she dosnt wake up! OH. MY. GOD! FINALY! She is waking up! I lean over her bed and kiss her cheek "Your awake!" She smiles "Yea, how long was I asleep?" I look at the calender "3 Days." She keeps her smile "I guess thats not to bad. Blossom will freak out tho. She hates to sleep in." Then she giggles, something I had bin hoping to hear when she woke up. Everything is as it should be, I have my Bubbles, and she has me.

**(Buttercups P.O.V)**

I open my eyes to see Butch only inches from my face. "Mornin' sleeping beauty!" He says. I push him away and state plainly "Butch, I love ya, but I need my space." He smiles "If you were any other way I probably wouldnt like you as much." I smile "Good." He extends his hand "Can I atleast help you out of bed?" He smiles a rare charming smile with his hand still extended. I place mine on top of his and smile and in a old timey voice I say "I suppose so." Then we both laugh, and he helps me to my feet. I can vaugly hear the radio playing 'story of a girl' by nine days. I dont particularly like this song. But I also dont hate it. Butch picks me up and carries me down to the breakfast tabe where Boomer and Bubbles were eating already. I look at the plate in front of me, burnt toast and a banana. I look at Butch "You made this?" He smiles proudly "Yeap I sure did!" I look him strait in the eyes "Dont do it again." Then I stand up and throw it away and just grab a candy bar from the candy box. He smile "Man I love you!" I smile back "Love you to, but your not getting my candy." (-_-') He just laughs. Today is going to be a good day.

(A/N:Tell me what you think. How should Blossom and Brick see each other when she wakes up again? O.o c ya)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Blossoms P.O.V)**

I awaken once again, only this time I dont find Brick beside my bed. Where could he be? I stand, deciding it is time to get up and get over blacking out when I was shot. I reach up my arm and yawn. After about 2 minets of doing nothing I feel a pair of strong arms rap around me. I giggle as he covers my eyes. "Guess who." He tells me in a husky voice. I giggle once gain (Im starting to sound like Bubbles) and take randome guesses "Buttercup?" "Nope." "Boomer?" "Nope, you get one more." I laugh "Brick!" He chuckles "Nope!" He spins me around, and it is DEFINENTLY not Brick! There is that Dexter guy that shot me with the laser thing. I scream at the top of my lungs, but to no offect it seems. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, laughing. I use my laser eyes on his back, but not even a dent is made. I scream one more time, finaly Brick bursts thru the door of my bed room and grows red with anger when he sees Dexter. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dexter zaps me with a different laser than the one before, this laser makes me dizzy, but doesnt make me black out like the one before. I feel like I am going to vomite now, I cant controle it, and...and "Vwahhhh!" I puke all over the back of Dexters labe coat, making him drop me in discused. Brick flings forward and punches him in the jaw. I hear a loud crack sound as Bricks fist collides with Dexters jaw. Then brick runs to me "Are you alright Blossom?" I smile and nod "Yea, you came just in time." I lay my head against his chest as he lifts me up and carries me to the bed. He gets into my closet and hands me a pair of my pajames. I smile weakly "I need to take a shower anyway . I ll be out in a minet" (^_^)

**(Bricks P.O.V)**

I get out of the chair where I am watching Blossom sleep because I need to use the bathroom. But when im washing my hands I hear Blossom scream and think I am only imagining it. But then I hear it again. I run into Blossoms room and see Dexter holding her. He zaps her with a laser thing. After a few minets she vomits and he drops her. I throw my whole body forward and punch him in the jaw, making it crack as I knock it out of place. The impact knocked him right out the window. He is realy lucky I didnt get a chance to hit him again. I run to Blossom "Are you alright Blossom?" I ask hearing the alarm in my own voice. She nods and smiles when she replies "Yea, you came just in time." She lays her head against my chest. I dont want to think of what might've happened if I hadnt came in when I did. I carry her to the bad and bring her some clothes. She says she is going to the shower and will be right back. I walk down the stairs and drop onto the couch. All I want to do is protect Blossom, I never want her to be hurt. EVER!

(A/N Btw guys Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Butch, are out right now. Sorry if you were wondering that durring this chapter! ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

_(A/N This is what happened while Brick and Blossom were dealling with dexter ^_^)_

YAY! Shopping! Boomer is taking me shopping, also I am making Buttercup come, and she is making Butch come. "Why me?" Buttercup asks over dramaticly. I roll my eyes, and Butch snickers. Boomer puts his arm around me over-protectively for some reason. I look around and see the reason. There standing across the street looking at me, is the boy fron the petting zoo, the one that Boomer punched. He starts walking our way. CRAP! I grab Buttercups arm "Do you know that guy?" I whisper into her ear wile pointing at the boy. She looks then shakes her head. "Nope." She whipsers back. Then he yells starting to quicken his pace "YO! BABES! WHERE YA GOIN WITH THOSE DORKS?" Then he runs up to me and Buttercup and puts one arm around each of us "Yo." I frown and hear Boomer and Butch growl. The next thing I know the guy is on the ground with Buttercup twisting his arm. GO SIS!

**(Buttercups P.O.V) **

HA! That guy must be realy stupid! As soon as he put his arm around me I hear Butch and Boomer growl, then I grab the arm he has around me and twist/throw him onto his back on the ground in front of then goes on the guys right and lifts him by his shirt "I told you, not to mess with my grilfriend ANYMORE!" Butch then comes behind the guy. "Turn him around Boomer." Boomer turns the guy so he is facing Butch, Butch then proccedes to punch him in the face and kick him between the legs. NICE! Then Botch holds and Boomer hits, they switch back and forth a couple of times then relese him Butch growls "Dont mess with our chicks." Then Boomer puts his arm around Bubbles, and Butch puts his arm around me and we go to the mall. OF. FREAKING. CORSE!

(A/N Srry once again for a short chapter, No boys P.O.V You can probably already guess how they were thinking, I dont wanna write that many profanities, Srry. :P c ya guys, and thx 4 reading! ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Boomers P.O.V)**

Bubbles _realy _likes to shop. We just got here and her arms are alredy full of bags from assorted stores. I lift the bags from here hand and smile. She kisses my cheek, "Thank you boomie!" I laugh at the new nickname I had receved. I walk into one of the stores with her. (Buttercup and Butch are off somewhere else) She picks up a bikini and turns to me. "How do you think I would look in this?" I smile "Go try it on." And she does. She comes out in the bikini, stunning. My jaw drops, and I think I might drool. She giggles "That good huh?" I close my mouth into a smile "Yeap." Then a group of boys passing by stop and stare thru the store window. I growl slightly. One boy comes in "Yo, hey chick, you with this kid?" I frown "Im not a kid!" Bubbles puts her hand on my shoulder "Yes I am." The boy raises an eyebrow "You wanna see what its like to be with a man?" She frownd deeply "I already am" He laughs at this, that jerk! I swing at him but he backs away. "Well, if you ever change your mind come find me." Then he leaves. I turn to Bubbles "Why are so many guys hitting on you?" I wrap my arms around her waist and settle my forhead on hers. "I dont know." I smile "I wounder if your sister is having this much trouble."

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

Me and Buttercup ditched the mall. She hated the few seconds we spent in there. We are now skateboarding down the sidewalk all around town. I laugh and try to reach beside me to tickle Buttercup, mostly to annoy her. She laughs and tries to move. "WATCH OUT!" I yell as she heads strait for a tree. But its to late. She lays there upside down under the tree. I throw my board aside and run to her. "Are you okay?" She opens her eyes and grabs my shirt. She pulls my face down to hers then she screams "DONT EVER TICKLE ME AGAIN!EVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Well, I guess shes fine (-_-) I laugh alittle, and help her up. She smiles "But it was fun." I pick her up and fly to her house. There is a note on the door, She picks it up and reads it out loud "_Girls, I have to go away for alittle wile, I will be back in about a week, I trust you to keep up with the house and things. There is food in the fridge and money in the coffey jar (200$) love you girls -professer" _I smile "So we have the house to ourselfs?" She laughs and gets out of my arms "No, Blossom and Brick are here, remember?" Grrrr, why Brick why? "Well, lets go see if Blossom has woken up yet."

*Brick tells them what happened with Dexter*

Buttercup frowns "HE DID WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Buttuercups P.O.V)**

Grrrrr, the nerv of thet guy. He is soooo lucky I wasnt here, I wouldve done way worse than break his jaw! Butch puts his arm around me to try and calm me down, and it works..to some extent anyway. I lay my head against his chest, im still alittle dizzy from hitting the tree, but I wont let him know that. Blossom stands up and puts a hand on my forehead, she pulls back intantly "You burning up Buttercup!" She says towards me, Butch places his hand in her place "OW!" He says removing his hand. But actualy im realy cold "Im freezing." I say simply, getting a bunch of odd looks. Butch picks me up and carries me to my room. Brick and Blossom follow us. He lays me gently onto my bed, like he thinks im made of glass and moving any rougher will break me. Blossom calls the doctor who is here fast enough. Its an old man of corse. he checks me out and then smiles at the others "Its just a fever, a very big fever, but it should go away by tomarow, keep her covered up and let a little cold air hit her as possible." Then he leaves. i told them it was nothing.

**(Butchs P.O.V)**

That quack better be right! She better get well soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Buttercup moans lighly and turns onto her side. I haven't slept all night, I'm to worried about her. Slowly her eyes flutter open. She blinks afew times and just stares at me blankly. "Who are you?" She asks looking at me. My jaw drops "Are you serious?" She laughes. "NO! ha, you shouldn've seen your face Butch!" I froen and grab her by the waist. "Don't you scare me like that! Ever again!" She laughes and kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss her lips. Her fever is gone and she isn't as pale as she was last night. There's a dinging noise an dI look up "What's that?" I ask. She laughes "The doorbell. Where're my sisters?" she asks smiling. I laugh "Out, you want me to get it?" I ask. She shakes her head and I laugh as she stands, she wobbles lightly and I grab her arm to steady her. When we get to the door she opens it and smiles when a small child runs in "BUTTERCUP!" Yells the small child. A girl with long, brown, curly hair that bounces all around her face. "Hey shorty!" Buttercup says laughing and lifting the small child into the air. A woman walks in and hands something to Buttercup "Thank you so much, I need this." Buttercup smiles "No problem, see you in a week." Then the woman leaves. My eyes get wider and I look at Buttercup who still has the child in her arms. "What is happening" I ask staring, now, at the girl. Buttercup laughes "Me and my sisters are watching Abby for a week, her mom is a friend of ours who needs a vacation so we're gonna give her one. Abby, this is Butch, Butch this is Abby." I just stare at the child as she smiles widely and waves at me while giggling. She reminds me alot of Bubbles by the way she acts. How great -_-'

(_A/N Well, thats all for now, bye)_


	9. authors note READ

Okay guys, I've been going through my inbox and my reviews, and I've seen a lot of questions about my unfinished stories, and I'm on the fence about what to finish first. So, I've decided to let you decide! Inbox me the title of the story YOU think I should finish first and what ever story gets the most "votes" will be updated repeatedly until it's finished!


End file.
